


Water

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black-centric, Slytherin Common Room, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Regulus sat hugging his knees in a window seat and gazed out into the murky waters of the Great Lake.





	Water

Dawn had broken but the common room was still empty, still cold without the flickering fire and cast in an eerie green glow. Regulus sat hugging his knees in a window seat and gazed out into the murky waters of the Great Lake.

A mermaid floated towards him with the underwater current, all grey skin and wild green hair. He pressed his hand against the glass and leaned forwards to get a better look. But she hissed at him and bared her jagged teeth; her long silver tail thwacked against the window as she left, and he recoiled in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I've adapted this ficlet into the second chapter of my young Regulus fic, Astra Inclinant: you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733251/chapters/48592997) if you're interested!


End file.
